I Just Wanted Someone to Love Me
by TercesTardis
Summary: Mzyzptlk fell in love with Kara Danvers...and now he just can't fall out of love with her.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Supergirl fanfic; I hope you like it. Hopefully this will give a bit more depth to Mxyzptlk, because I felt a bit of sympathy towards him in the episode he waa featured in. I always wanted to write a fic, but I only got around to writing it now. Hope you like it! :-)**

I raised my head up. A beautiful blonde woman was crossing universe through universe. I followed her course. "Oh, she's going there, is she?" I murmured to myself. I didn't take that beautiful face to be one who would fight an alien invasion. Carefully, I watched her, making sure she wouldn't die.

Her marvellous abilities were nothing compared to her personality. The bubbly, caring, Kara. As I watched her fight, gloriosly holding her own, I fell in love with the woman with baby blue eyes that anyone would melt for, who I now identified as Kryptonian.

As she travelled back to her universe, I snapped my fingers. I was determined to watch her grow, know her life story.

I saw a woman with dark brown hair, holding a baby in her arms. "Oh, Kara," she whispered, as Baby Kara played with the brunette's hair.

I snapped my fingers, and watched as a little girl stood up in a Kryptonian classroom. "Kara Zor-el," the girl said proudly.

"Kara Zor-el," I tried it out. The name rolled smoothly around my tongue, and I felt the urge to hug her tight. I followed her throughout the years.

"Kal-El!" a twelve year-old giggled as a black-haired baby stroked her arm. There was no doubt about it; I had fallen for Kara Zor-el.

I snapped my fingers; suddenly I was transported to when I saw Krypton explode. I knew that happened, however, I quickly snapped my fingers and disguised myself as a young, rather dashing, assistant.

"Sir, don't you want to send your children away?" I asked hurriedly. "I hear the planet will experience destruction soon."

The tired man looked up. "Yes. Yes. Kal-El is on his way. We will send Kara, too, soon." I supposed Jor-El did not notice me much.

I watched as the tearful twelve year-old embrace her family, then climb into the pod. I followed her pod through space, making sure my love's pod was never destroyed. I safely navigated it through asteroids, black holes, and other petite dangers.

I took a while to admire the pretty young girl asleep inside. "NO!" I yelled when her pod was swept from my hands, and disappeared into space. My heart was pounding, and my head was throbbing with these words: Don't die, don't die, don't die.

I heard my acquaintances call me from the fifth dimension. "Mxzyplitk! She will be fine," a fifth dimensioner, Skylbertcl, called out. Reluctantly, I took one look into space, and snapped my fingers.

Now, I was on Earth. I exhaled, glad that she wae safe and sound. I viewed her life, and wiped a tear when I finally finished.

I snapped my fingers. I appeared in Kara Danvers' apartment. I was ready to pronounce, 'I love you'.

 _~time jump~_

My heart was heavy, oh, so heavy. She had rejected me, and tricked me. I anticipated the wedding so very much, anxious to have the woman I loved as my bride.

But instead, she appeared as Supergirl, drinking _orange juice_ , of all things! Her manner of appearance was already a stab to my heart. I was so prepared. I had fixed a house in the fifth dimension just for Kara. I planned to make her queen. Do anything she wanted!

The blonde woman fooled me, banished me to the fifth dimension. I had called her nasty, but...she was anything but.

For all I tried, I couldn't stop loving her. Even as she threatened to kill us, my head was throbbing with the same impulse as when her pod got knocked off course. Even as she showed she hated me, I was praying that she would not die.

Even now, now that I have returned to the fifth dimension with shame and humiliation and anger, I cannot stop loving her. I could still smell, feel, _see_ her golden curls, falling down softly beneath her shoulders. I would still get lost in her baby blue eyes, and her smile, which I would so rarely obtain, would energize me, and drive me on.

Now I am reduced to visiting her past, just to get lost in those eyes, to see her smile and hear her laugh, feel her golden curls, and long for her kiss, which she never blessed me with. In short, I am addicted to Kara Danvers.

I have nothing to live for. The woman I love deceived, rejected, and loves another. I have the powers of a god, yet I do not care. Now there is only one question left in my formerly vibrant soul.

Kara Zor-El, what have you done to me?

I just wanted someone to love me.


End file.
